


Solar Eclipse

by erenskies



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Chocolates, F/F, Fluff, Road Trip, happy mihyun day, mentioned samo - Freeform, mihyun is so soft, mina's driving because dahyun cannot be trusted, ray and ari best bois, solar eclipse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25569079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erenskies/pseuds/erenskies
Summary: A solar eclipse is a symbol of change and growth;  Mina and Dahyun go to the countryside to see one.Or alternatively, the two of them haven't gone on a date outside in a while.  Cue a two day road trip and almost 2,000 words worth of fluff.  Oh and a solar eclipse.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Kim Dahyun/Myoui Mina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Solar Eclipse

**Author's Note:**

> here's a little something for MiHyun day wIEEEEEEEE! (also because WiL era was MiHyun's so :D) hope you like it guys :D

**“What do you mean you and Mina haven’t gone on a date since last month?"**

Dahyun groans and bangs her head on the table. The other patrons of the cafe turned to her before returning to their own businesses.

**"It's the truth and it sucks."** she mumbles as she draws invisible lines on the surface. Chaeyoung and Tzuyu could only sip on their coffee in pity. 

**"Are you two fighting?"** the older of the two can't help but voice out. It was the only reason she could think on how Mina and Dahyun, two hopeless romantics who are head over heels for the other, suddenly stop on their bizarre (mostly orchestrated by Dubu) dates into the city.

**"No!"** Dahyun shakes her head,  **"We just got busy with work that it kinda slipped our minds."**

**"We do stay in and order take out and watch movies in our jammies so that still kinda counts."**

**"Isn't that supposed to be your ideal date? You two hate leaving your beds."** Tzuyu points out. 

Dahyun shrugged,  **"Doesn't mean I want our dates restricted in the comfort of our apartment alone for a whole month!"**

**"Then go out."** Chaeyoung deadpans. 

**"To where?"** Dahyun turns to Tzuyu who looks at her wide-eyed. 

**"I-I don't know,"** the youngest admitted, she almost had zero experience in the dating department,  **"maybe eat, or see the movies, walk in the park and talk– all those sweet nonsense you two might possibly be interested in."**

**"We can do all of those minus the last one in our beds."**

**"Then do it!"**

**"We've done exactly that for the past four weekends!"** Dahyun counters, a little riled up and a tid bit frustrated. 

**"If we're going out into the city I want it to be special. I just don't know how…"** she mutters.  **"I don't want Mina to get bored of me…"**

Chaeyoung and Tzuyu's ears perk up,  **"Don't think that."** they said simultaneously.

But it doesn't help when Dahyun starts to tune them out. The last couple of days they were stuck in an endless routine. Work on the weekdays, come home, tell how their days went, sleep, and then on the weekends they order take out and chill or Mina cooks them a home-made meal. 

However Mina cancelled on their routine the day before yesterday telling her she was going out to meet with Sana and Momo. She didn't think much about it until Mina cancelled on her yesterday as well.

It bugs Dahyun but she cannot find the timing right. Suddenly her mind is failing her when it comes to her usual out of the world (yet insanely memorable) escapade ideas. 

Chaeyoung nods at Tzuyu and the youngest starts to search up  _ 'insane city date ideas for two home bodies who want to spice up their relationship.  _

Chaeyoung rolls her eyes and snatches the phone. She tilts her head at Dahyun, signaling Tzuyu to do something about the now-sulking girl. 

Tzuyu held her hand and gave it comforting strokes,  **"There, there."**

Chaeyoung mentally facepalms until her eyes settle on a news headline. 

_ Two days, that sounds about right _

**"I think I found the perfect date for you two."**

Dahyun blinks.

**"I'm all ears."**

* * *

It was an ordinary weekday when Dahyun decided to deviate from their routine. 

The two of them were lying on their bed, both ready to turn in for the night after catching up with the world through their gadgets when Dahyun switched her phone off and snuggled into Mina's arms. 

**"What is it baby?"** the Japanese asks. Dahyun melts at the endearment.

**"Minari, let's go watch the solar eclipse this weekend."**

Mina hums,  **"Sure, whatever you want."**

Dahyun is dissatisfied with her reaction so she swings a leg over Mina's, clinging to her like a koala on a tree. Mina just lets her.

**"Then call your boss 'cause it's a two day drive and a three night stay in the inn."**

Mina places her iPad on the bed side table and turns to Dahyun. It required a bit of work considering how Dahyun clung so hard on her. 

**"Why?"**

Dahyun's eyes looked everywhere but Mina' s smoldering gaze. She's slightly regretting ever listening to Chaeyoung the more the minutes passed but hey, whatever would help her sleep better at night. 

**"I know a good spot to see the eclipse in the countryside…"** she trails off as Mina cups her chin and makes her look up to her, her gaze ever so soft and sweet on Dahyun. 

**"Okay. I'll tell him first thing tomorrow."** Mina says. 

_ That was quick.  _

Dahyun's thoughts are cut off when Mina leans in and pecks her lips. 

Five years, two dogs, and an apartment together and Dahyun is still a giggly blushing mess in the face of one Myoui Mina. 

* * *

**"You sure you haven't forgotten anything?"** Mina asks as she positions herself on the driver's seat while Dahyun road shotgun. 

Dahyun nods. 

**"Toothbrush, towels–"**

**"They have those in the inn."**

**"Clothes, Ray, and Ari?"**

**"All in the trunk."**

Mina's eyes widened,  **"What?!"**

**"I meant the clothes were in the trunk, Ray and Ari are staying over at Sana and Momo's."** Dahyun flinches. Mina can sure yell when she wills herself to. 

**"Chocolates?"** the older asks one last time. She smirks when Dahyun opened her mouth and blinked thrice.  _ Of course she'd forget.  _

Mina reaches to the back and opens the front pocket of her backpack and shoves a pack of kisses on Dahyun's lap. She saw how Dahyun's eyes figuratively went heart shaped. 

**"Wouldn't want you to stop by the convenience store, we have a tight schedule to follow."** Mina grins and steps on the pedal. 

**"Let's go!"** Dahyun cheers and the two of them went on their merry way.

* * *

Few hours into the car ride and the two of them were jamming to 90s hits on the radio.

**"Dahyun stop moving so much, I'm getting distracted."** she comments. Dahyun's been singing and dancing and while she didn't mind the out-of-tune and exaggerated riffs, she did mind the dancing which sometimes blocked her view of the side mirror. 

**"Sorry."** the younger apologizes but she continued with her hand movements directed to the camera perched in front of her. 

Mina shakes her head. 

**"My girlfriend and I are on a road trip!"** Dahyun shouts at the top of her lungs. 

**"Dahyun!"**

**"I'm sorry."**

* * *

**"Mina let me drive."**

**"No we don't want to repeat last year's Christmas trip to your grandma's."**

**"Please it wasn't that bad."**

**"You drove straight towards a tree."**

**"It was stuffy!"**

**"The road was wide, it was the only tree in the way!"**

**"... oh right."**

**"Thank God for car insurance."**

* * *

**"..."**

Mina gives the now-tired Dubu a once-over. 

**"Tired?"**

**"Yep."**

**"No more chocolates?"**

**"Yes."** Dahyun whines. 

Mina sighs and slows down a bit,  **"Was saving it for later but there's Nutella and strawberries in the other pocket."**

Dahyun beams and gives Mina a flying kiss,  **"You're the best!"**

**….**

**..**

**"Why do you need strawberries and Nutella for later?"**

Mina choked. 

* * *

It was night time of the second day on the road. 

Mina starts complaining over her back aching. 

**"Dahyun-ah, massage my back for me."** she says and Dahyun positions herself behind the older girl. 

**"You're getting old."** she jokes as she presses on one tense spot. Mina sighs then rolls her eyes. 

**"Tell that to the white hair I plucked last week."**

Dahyun glares at Mina and presses harder, causing the latter to yelp. 

**"Serves you right."** she huffs. 

* * *

**"Dahyun-ah look, another white hair."**

**"That's it I'm dyeing my hair back to blonde."**

Mina pouts,  **"But I like your natural hair too."**

**"..."**

**"Fine black dye it is."**

* * *

**"Finally we're here!"** Dahyun waves at the camera,  **"Mina's still out getting our things in the–"**

The door swivels open and in comes Mina who drops their things on the floor and plops on the bed, face first.

**"Proper rest at last."** she murmurs. 

**"Don't act like that in front of the camera Mina, they'd think I'm a slave driver."** the Korean chuckles as she joins Mina on the bed. 

**"Why are you recording everything?"**

Dahyun raises her brows,  **"Why not? This is our first date out in a long while, of course I'm going to record everything."**

Mina blushes at the notion. An action clearly captured by the camera in Dahyun's hand. 

**"You totally fell for that didn't you."** Dahyun teasingly wiggles her eyebrows causing Mina to scoff and gently push her off the bed. 

**"Ow…"**

**"Did we get that on footage?"**

* * *

After washing up, the two of them walked their way to the spot Dahyun's been rambling on about since the day they decided on this trip. Dahyun was holding the camera in one hand while the other tightly held onto Mina's who trailed behind her. 

They stopped on a grass clearing and Mina was marveled by the sight. Maybe later she'll take a few shots to share with the world. 

Right now it was for her and Dahyun only.

**"We're right on schedule."** Dahyun comments and Mina reaches into her pocket to take out their glasses. 

The younger stops recording and puts the camera inside her bag, surprising her lover. 

**"Why?"**

Dahyun smiles and sits down on the grass. Mina followed and shifted closer to the other. 

**"Some moments are best to be shared between the two of us."**

Mina's words failed her as those left Dahyun's lips. The hands holding her tightens its grasp and she returns the gesture. 

**"Now look, it's starting."**

Dahyun gazes up and watches as the two heavenly bodies pass through each other. Her mouth forms an 'o' as her eyes spectacle the moment the moon covers the sun's brightness, casting a shadow upon the Earth. 

In the past, solar eclipses acted as a symbol for growth and change, both in and out.

Somehow being with Mina was like a solar eclipse. Constantly changing and growing in more ways than one. It wasn't easy, it wasn't always good they had a few bumps in the road but it was what Dahyun needed. 

And she hoped it was the same for Mina. The two of them helped each other, changed each other in ways the two of them may not have noticed but are certainly thankful for. 

And Dahyun was thankful for having Mina. Still is. 

When the eclipse ends a few minutes later Dahyun turns to Mina to tell her how much she loves and cares for her only to see Mina turn away from her. Her ears begin to take a bright shade of red. 

IDahyun put two and two together. 

**"Was the view worth the back pain?"** she jokes and Mina pushes her shoulder lightly. 

**"You didn't see anything."** the latter squeaks. 

**"Oh I certainly** **_saw_ ** **the eclipse, how about you?"** she continues to jest. Her annoying grin widens when Mina stutters a response. 

**"I saw something better, now let's go."**

She tugs on their intertwined hands and leads them out of the clearing. She can come back later for the photos. 

Or probably not at all. 

**_Because some moments are best to be shared between the two of them._ **

* * *

And maybe. 

Just maybe. 

Staring at her lover was like viewing the eclipse. 

Something changed for Mina in those few minutes she adored her lover. 

She grew to love her even more. 

She always will.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> and that wraps it up hehe
> 
> if you haven't yet, check my other aus pinned on Twitter ^^
> 
> twt: ErenSkies_twt  
> cc: esskyren
> 
> thank you for reading it and until next time everyone ^^ stay safe


End file.
